


The Depths of Creativity

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Roman's only there near the end, Situational Humiliation, Tentacle Sex, Vines, as in vine FUCKING baBY-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Roman’s realm had always been quite lively, but Logan didn’t expect just how accurate that description could be.





	The Depths of Creativity

Logan whined, finding his mind too hazy for him to remember exactly how he got here, in the middle of the forest in Roman’s realm, leant against a tree, vines eagerly yanking away his clothes, leaking sap, hints of arousal making him more susceptible to the touches.  
  
He lands on the forest floor, legs splayed out in front of him, and before he can do anything to stand again, two vines come from behind him, wrapping tight around his trembling thighs, forcibly spreading them- not that Logan would put up much of a fight if he could.  
  
Despite the force, the vines don’t seem to have intent to harm- indeed, they rub and brush against him with interest, the cold sap simultaneously cooling his overheated skin and making heat flare in his core, cock twitching and bobbing as it stiffens up.  
  
Logan moans, and despite the fact that there’s no one around, he still feels shame and embarrassment colouring his face. The vines take note of his arousal, shifting, but don’t touch him, and he pants. By the time he’s fully hard, cock leaking, he weakly moves to rub at himself, mind hazy with both the heat and pure need.  
  
At that, more vines emerge, and Logan can only observe as they wrap around his torso and arms, tightening and trapping him in place. Another vine emerges, pressing at his inner thighs, flicking against the sensitive skin, and he whines, biting his lip hard.  
  
He leans his head back against the tree behind him, allowing himself to go limp in the vine’s grasp.  
  
The vines seem to recognize his submission, because the one between his legs moves, thankfully, slinking up to flick at his cock, lightly brushing over the head before easing down to rub at his balls and press in at his perineum, repeat.  
  
Logan moans at the attention, whimpering out a, ‘ _G-God- please-_’  
  
It seemed intelligent enough, so Logan could only assume it could understand his pleading- just chose to ignore it, if shown by how it continues that steady pace, teasing at each sensitive spot it manages to find.  
  
The vines around his torso adjust a little, and two more slink around him to rub and flick at his stiffened nipples. Logan tries to arch or squirm, toes curling, but he’s held fast.  
  
His hair falls into his eyes and he’s a mess, the vines absently stroking at any inch of skin it can get to, covering him in that sap and making him all the needier. His cock physically aches, throbbing and twitching in time with his quick pulse, and the vines seem to delight at the reaction, tightening and shifting, nearly pulsing.  
  
‘ _Fuck- pll leeease, I- I need-_’ He babbles a few more choked pleads, but a thicker vine glides up his body, easily managing to coax his jaw open and slipping into his mouth. Briefly, the sap is bitter and thick, but it only takes a few seconds before it tastes- _oh God_-  
  
Logan moans, cock giving a hard twitch as the sweet taste of Crofters- _God Loganberry, he recognizes easily_ \- floods his senses. He suckles at the vine, whining around it, and there’s another excited shift from the vines.  
  
His mind is hazy, eyes lidded and hair stuck to his forehead, and he’s not sure how much time passes of him moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat around the vine in his mouth, weak and pliant in the vines grasp, before they suddenly shift, the vine lapping at his cock retreating.  
  
He whines, high-pitched and needy in the back of his throat, but then suddenly he’s lifted, the vines wrapped around his torso easing him forward off of the tree so he doesn’t end up scratched against it. It doesn’t go very far, only lifting him up a foot or two, and then he’s allowed back against the tree, the vine returning between his legs, taking up it’s pattern again.  
  
Logan can only manage to let out a pitiful moan when he feels two vines begin to prod at his clenching hole, managing out a muffled ‘please’.  
  
They press between his cheeks eagerly, slicking him with sap, and almost in time with it, the sap leaking into his mouth melds into the taste of- still Crofters but- strawberry- and Logan practically mewls. The vines at his nipples take liberty to start moving more intently, rubbing and nearly suckling firmly, making Logan’s cock leak a sticky strand of precum.  
  
Before he can focus back fully on the vines at his hole, one of them thrusts in, quick and hard, and he nearly screams, making attempts to arch or squirm. He’s held in place, and the vine goes still for a long moment, hesitantly pulling back.  
  
Logan lets out a choked whine, trying to rock back onto it, clenching in an attempt to keep it inside of him. It seems to take the message, because it slides back in, and it only takes it a few seconds before it finds his prostate, brushing and teasing against the little bundle of nerves.  
  
Logan’s hands clench into fists, toes curling again, body going taut for a brief moment, and he throws his head back. If not restrained, he’d be bouncing against the vine inside of him, desperate to fuck himself on it, to grind down onto it and make himself sob with pleasure.  
  
The vines shift, and almost questioningly, the vine inside of him presses firmly at his prostate. He sucks hard at the vine in his mouth, frustrated tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
He feels a vine rub at his cheek- not leaking that sap, to Logan’s absent surprise- almost attempting to soothe him, in a way.  
  
The other vine at his hole begins to nudge into him, and he swears he could cum just from the idea of the thick vine filling him up alongside the other one. He gasps out, managing a muffled, ‘ _F-fuck **please**_ ’.  
  
An excited shift, that strange pulse, and the vine at his cheek brushes under his chin.  
  
The second vine behind him pushes in at his hole, easing itself in slower than the first. The vine between his legs wraps itself around his base, loosely stroking, and Logan sobs at how good it feels, trying to buck into it, not at all swayed by the fact that he’s held in place.  
  
A fresh wave of tears fill his eyes- of pleasure, this time- and when both vines behind him finally settle down, though still pressing and rubbing at his prostate eagerly, he suckles hard around the one in his mouth, whining.  
  
It’s not long at all after that that he finds himself close, so close, strung out and desperate, but just as he’s drawn up to the edge, muscles tensing and eyes screwed shut, the vines inside of him go still, the one between his legs retreating away from his cock.  
  
He cries out, thrashing, trying to squirm out of the grasp of the vines, but they tighten, and he presses his head back against the tree.  
  
He pants hard, chest heaving against the vines, and they loosen a little bit on him, giving him more room to breathe. He makes a grateful noise despite everything else, cock leaking and quivering between his thighs. His glasses are crooked, nearly falling off, and he drools helplessly around the vine in his mouth.  
  
The vines inside of him shift slightly, and Logan’s need ratchets right up again- he knows by now that squirming is going to do nothing, but he can’t help trying anyways. The thought that he can only sit there and wait for the vines to do _something_ , completely restrained and unable to do anything about it, makes him all the hotter.  
  
The vine between his legs eventually returns to his flushed cock, and Logan can hear his blood rushing in his ears as he realizes there’s no getting out of this.  
  
He doesn’t know how much time passes of the vines trailing over his body, delighting in it each time it finds a new spot that makes Logan whine and his cock throb, but he’s only brought out of his need-induced haze when he hears the crunching of leaves approaching him.  
  
The vines perk up slightly, the one at his cock trailing away, and he whimpers at the loss of friction- in any other situation, he’d be mortified of being caught like this, and he still is, but all he can really focus on is the persistent ache between his legs, the vines still eagerly brushing and manipulating his prostate.  
  
Logan’s breath hitches, and he swallows hard- indirectly making another wave of that sweet sap glide down his throat. The crunching gets closer and closer, and Logan looks up to be met with reddish-brown eyes.  
  
He whimpers, cock giving a pitiful twitch and flushing a dark red down to his chest- but he can’t manage to do anything, as the vines filling both of his holes and the vines at his nipples are very much still active.  
  
Roman tilts his head, seeming briefly surprised, moreso than anything else, before he grins- a near smirk. Logan gives a low, whiny, pathetic moan, eyes lidding- he only gets all the more desperate when he notices Roman’s eyes darkening, taking him in.  
  
He imagines he’s quite a sight, anyways, so he can’t exactly blame the prince- helplessly ensnared and restrained in the grasp of the vines, impaled on two of them, mouth filled with the thickest one as he drools around it, nipples slick and swollen, cock dark red, hard, and trembling.  
  
Logan shivers when Roman chuckles, eyes finally coming to the younger Side’s face.  
  
‘A little wound up there specs?’ Roman teases, and Logan whimpers, trying to clench his thighs together, hide himself. The vines seem a bit curious over it, but ignore his struggling, firmly holding him in place, exposed and vulnerable, and Logan’s face burns with simultaneous arousal and humiliation.  
  
A vine reaches out, gently rubbing against Roman’s cheek, and Roman grins, stroking a hand down it. They all wriggle excitedly, and Logan whines, muffled and needy, as the ones at his prostate press firmly at the bundle of nerves.  
  
Roman hums and snaps his fingers at the vines- they all go still, and Roman leans down slightly to guide away the vine occupying Logan’s mouth. Logan coughs, a whine at the loss mixed in with it, sap dribbling down his chin and mixing with his drool.  
  
Roman gives him a soft look, gently wiping away the mess, fixing Logan’s glasses on his face.  
  
‘Colour, sweetest?’  
  
Logan tries not to squirm as Roman absently pets at his shoulders and arms, the vines impatiently shifting around him.  
  
‘Gr-green.’  
  
Roman nods, pressing a kiss to Logan’s forehead, and another snap of his fingers later, the vines are back in motion.  
  
‘Yes, i’ll offer my deepest apologies, my dearest- they’ve become quite intelligent on matters of the male anatomy. You’ll be on edge for quite a while.’ Roman’s smug grin returns as he leans back, turning near wicked, and Logan recovers, trying to glare.  
  
Tries to, because then the vine at his cock wraps around his head, nearly pulsing, making Logan jerk and keen, biting his lip.  
  
Roman snickers, gesturing the thick vine hovering by him back to Logan’s mouth, an order it quickly takes, sliding past the logical Side’s lips. Logan eagerly swallows it down, not caring enough to stop himself because of Roman’s presence. The sap slides down his throat easily and he gives a soft whine.  
  
Roman stands fully straight again, and cocks his head, crossing his arms, ‘I mean, to be fair, my heart, you can’t blame the poor things for wanting to drag it out- it’s not often that they get a fresh- not to mention real- subject to play with.’  
  
The vines inside of Logan shift, caressing his prostate and making Logan gasp. He’s close again, and he looks up at Roman pleadingly, cock throbbing in the grasp of the vine between his thighs.  
  
'I mean, of course, I could have them get you off right _now_...' Logan lights up at the thought, cock twitching hard, 'But I don't think that'd be very fair on them- or very fun for either of us, hm?'  
  
Roman laughs, grinning, and Logan whines and collapses back against the tree as the vine between his legs retreats it’s touch.  
  
Roman coos and laughs at his disappointment, sinking to sit at a tree across from him, ‘I think i’ll stay and enjoy the show for a while, though.’


End file.
